


Wicked Past and Wicked Beasts

by darkestfan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of possible endings, Emperor!Jackson, F/M, Inquisitor!Derek, M/M, Spymaster!Danny, Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts quest change, You Decide, princess!lydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestfan/pseuds/darkestfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three factions. The assassin had to be in one of them. Derek knew this. Killing the assassin will be easy. Its the socializing that's the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Past and Wicked Beasts

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished Dragon Age: Inquisition. I LOVED IT. So much so I wrote this. So this is how it works. Since decisions in the game is important, some chapters have crisis decision endings so majority will decide what will happen. If you played this game and done this quest you would know the hard decisions. I don't own anything. Everything is inspired by the game and the characters in Teen Wolf. Also the title

Derek read the report from Chris and for once actually paid attention to it.

They knew that the Venatori needed Orlais to fall for Deucalion to succeed. For that to happen, Emperor Jackson had to be killed. When Derek was sent to the future with Isaac by Alexius, he discovered that Jackson was killed in a peace negotiation ball at his own palace. The same ball would happen in a few days. However that is not the only problem.

The report said that the nation was already at war with the emperor against Lydia Martin, a princess whose family had a right to the throne and also his former lover. Scandalous, but that was what the Game was made off. Scandals and rumors.

"Who exactly are we trying find," Derek asked.

Chris answered, "If what you said at Redcliffe is true then we need to find the one who will assassinate the emperor, and with the report you gave that person will be attending the peace negotiations."

"The emperor is very powerful Inquisitor." Deaton said, "However with that power comes enemies."

"We believe that the assassin would be in one of the three factions attending the ball along with every noble in Orlais," John added.

"Three?" Derek said confused.

"The first would be the emperor's. It's mostly comprised of members of the Council of Heralds, the people who ascended him to the throne, a few legions of chevaliers and about half of the nobles in the entire nation of Orlais," Chris explained. "The other half however are the nobles who believe Jackson is an unfit ruler and decided to not side with anyone in this civil war."

Now Derek wished he read up on history. "Why wouldn't they love their own emperor?"

"Jackson is not from Orlais, but from Ferelden. The Whittemores adopted him into the family. Secondly, his ascension to the throne was questionable," Chris added.

"How?"

"Princess Lydia was supposed to be empress, however Jackson's adoptive parents were able to convince the Council to make Jackson the next heir. The Martin family weren't happy obviously since the last empress was a member of their family.

"That would bring us to the second faction which is the princess'. The faction, unfortunately, is made of soldiers of high rank and war-monger noble families. Now the Martin family have been active supporters for the military aspect of the nation. This made them very popular with the soldiers. This came with the abandonment of the other nobles, who thought that they should focus more on the way they look then the way they fight. Her father is a high ranking general of the armies and her mother is a respectable lady," John said.

"Our agents have said that most of the soldiers will be attending the negotiations," He added.

Derek crossed his hands over his chest. "Now why would a princess need all those soldiers?"

"Protection, to assassinate the emperor," John listed, "that is why she is our prime suspect."

"Wait, you said that there are three factions, but the civil war has two sides so who's the third." Derek realized.

Chris and John turned to Deaton to explain.

"The third would be the most unpopular, but it is still a powerful one, that is lead by Ambassador Daniel," Deaton explained.

"Ambassador of what."

Deaton smiled. "That's why it's unpopular. It is just a title for him."

"But it's unpopular also because it is comprised of elves," He added.

Elves? His allies are elves?

"Why would the emperor invite the Ambassador to the negotiations." Derek said confused, "I thought elves were unpopular with Orlesians."

"He is elf-blooded and the reports from our agents say that he was known to be an elf-sympathizer," John said. "Because of that he has plenty of power with the elves at his side. Jackson wants his support along with the elves to so he can win and keep his throne."

Chris handed Derek a piece of paper.

"Our agents were able to dig up more background on him Inquisitor," Chris said.

"He is the former Spymaster of the emperor. His parents were a human and an elf. He was trained as a bard before serving under Jackson. He served for years before he left suddenly. Since he was the spymaster, he knows a lot of the secrets of the empire. Our agents have said that there is a rumor of him and the emperor being very close."

Chris emphasized the 'close'.

"How close?"

Chris smirked. "When Jackson became emperor he took Lydia Martin as a lover, but it was Daniel that he trusted the most, his closest confidante. People say that emperor's true lover was his spymaster. The scandal grew even more when the couple separated and Daniel suddenly left."

Hmmmm. An emperor ,who a group wants to assassinate, and the assassin could be in his own faction or in the faction of an ex-lover. This just keeps getting better and better.

"We have received invitations from the emperor and the princess to attend. The emperor decreed that the color of the clothing one would wear to the ball would show who they support so the two wants you to appear to support one of them," Deaton said.

"And if I don't support any of them," Derek said.

"Then people would assume you support the Ambassador," Chris explained.

"It's green for the emperor, red for the princess and blue for the ambassador," John said, "you must be shown supporting one of them or otherwise they won't let us in."

Derek bowed his head and thought about it.

**Author's Note:**

> So three choices
> 
> 1.Support Jackson  
> 2.Support Lydia  
> 3.Support Danny
> 
> Comment please on what you want. Majority wins.


End file.
